Naruto el Bijou
by Kyuremblanco7
Summary: Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Naruto empieza a tener extraños cambios que pueden terminar asiendo que su queridos amigos se conviertan en sus enemigos excepción de unos cuantos que lo querrán tal como este. Naruto bijou! Clasificado por lenguaje y Naruto no me pertenece ( para no poner lo en todos los capítulos ).
1. Prologo

"¡HOLA MUNDO! ¡EL GRANDÍSIMO KYUREM ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA CONGELAROS MEDIANTE ESTÁ HISTORIA! **¡** **WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** Ok no... Está es mi primera historia de fanfiction y, para ser honestos, tengo mala ortografía ( _hombre con los brazos estos que tengo ya es difícil el simple hecho de escribir_ ) así que… **¡** **MAS OS VALE NO QUEJAROS HUMANOS INEPTOS!** todo alrededor de Kyurem se empieza a congelar y aparece…

 **"¡KYUREM DEJA DE CONGELARLO TODO POR UNA RABIETA TAN INFANTIL!"** se escucha la voz de una chica.

"Pero… **¡** **TÚ COMO COÑO HAS ENTRADO AQUÍ DIANCIE!"** gruño Kyurem hacia, como el diría, cristalitos. **  
**

 **"¡Por la puerta zopenco! ¡Ahora empieza de una vez la f***ing historia!"** le grito una Diancie exasperada.

"De acuerdo… ¡EMPECEMOS!" acabo Kyurem para que podáis comenzar a leer.

PROLOGO

Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, los Bijous se dejaron en libertad excepto Kurama que decidió continuar sellado en el cuerpo de Naruto porque según sus palabras dormía mejor adentro de Naruto que afuera y que así estaría mas protegido si algún loco venia por el

lo cual les pareció lógico esto ultimo ( aunque todos les callo una gota de sudor por la primera razón ) y , puesto Naruto no tenia ninguna queja , lo dejaron dentro de Naruto.

Los Bijous le dijeron a Naruto que podían contactar con el y Kurama telepaticamente y así saber si algo le pasa a alguno de ellos o simplemente se aburre como una ostra y quiere conversar un rato con alguien.

 **Pero unas semanas mas tarde…**

Una tranquila y hermo-

" **¡** **NARUTOOOOOOOO! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ PENDEJO DE M*****!** " se escucho la voz de una mujer furiosa.

Ejem… Como iba dicien-

" **¡** **NUNCA VOLVERÉ A ESE MANICOMIO LLAMADO HOSPITAL! ¡NUNCA ME COGERÁN VIVO!** " le contesto la voz de chico.

BUENO SI SE CALL-

" **¡** **NAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " grito la primera voz.

Estas dos simpáticas personillas que no dejan de interrumpirme son nada mas y nada menos que un Uzumaki Naruto corriendo por su vida con una furiosa Senju Tsunade pisándole los tacones para devolverlo al hospital.

Naruto es un rubio punk hiperactivo cabeza hueca de ojos azules y unas peculiares marcas de tres bigotes de gato en cada mejilla. Actualmente solo llevaba un pantalón negro y unas sandalias ninja negros, puesto que Tsunade, en un intento de cogerlo, le arranco la camisa y chaqueta por igual ( _en el interior Naruto lloraba por la perdida de su chaqueta favorita_ ).

Tsunade es una rubia de pelo largo hasta la cintura recogido en dos coletas bajas con un flequillo hasta los hombros que enmarcan ambos lados de la cara, tsundere, de pechos extremadamente grandes, ojos marrones, piel clara y una marca violeta en forma de rombo en la frente. Tsunade estaba usando una gran chaqueta de color verde con un kanji escrito dentro de un círculo rojo en la parte posterior. Debajo lleva una camisa gris parecida a un kimono pero sin mangas que se ajusta a ella gracias a una cinta azul que hace juego con sus pantalones y lleva sandalias con tacones altos . Su camisa deja a la vista parte de sus pechos. También es conocida por perder todas las apuestas jugadas, ser la Godaime Hokage y la bebedora número uno.

 **Minutos mas tarde en algún lugar de Konoha…**

"Uffff… creo que me escape por los pelos..."

Naruto , después de huir de Tsunade , se encuentra en claro de uno de los bosques de Konoha recuperando el aliento.

" ** _Deberías dejar que te revisen mocoso. Después de todo no sabemos por que últimamente tienes la temperatura corporal casi llegando a cero."_** escucho al kitsune de pelaje anaranjado con nueve colas, ojos rojos y rasgados y del tamaño de una montaña. Su nombre Kurama , el zorro de nueve colas o Kyūbi no Yōko _._

'Ya se que , Kurama. Pero' a Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío 'Tsunade-obachan realmente de miedo cuando se trata de la salud de los demás.'

Con un ultimo suspiro nuestro querido héroe decidió que había costa clara para regresar a su apartamento y descansar ya que mañana le esperaría un día lleno de sorpresas y extraños sucesos que no lo dejarían escapar de su destino escondido que ni los Bijous no se habían dado cuenta.

 **A la mañana siguiente en el apartamento de nuestro rubio favorito…**

Nuestro rubio , como todas las mañanas después de la guerra , se levanto, desayuno, se tomo una ducha rápida y cuando salio de la ducha y miro de pasada el espejo noto algo diferente.

"¿Ehhh? ¿Que es eso, dattebayo?" se pregunto en voz alta.

Se acerco al espejo y con la toalla lo limpio del vapor que se había acumulado.

"¡¿WTF?!"

 _¿Que habrá visto nuestro querido héroe en su reflejo? ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!_

"Bueno escoria humana, espero que comenten esto" saluda Kyurem mientras Diancie es pisada por su pie.


	2. Capítulo 1

"¡HOLA HUMANOS DE PACOTILLA-QUE-DEBERIAN-ESTAR-MUERTOS! ¡COMO LO LLEVAN!" grito un Kyurem mientras intentaba ignorar a Diancie, palabra clave intentar...

" **¡ALGÚN DIA DEJARAS DE GRITAR KYUREM!"** comento una Diancie un tanto harta de que la ignoraran desde hace media hora.

" **¡TÚ A MI NO ME MANDAS CRISTALITOS!"** Kyurem , ya harto de ella, le lanzo un hiperrayo.

" **¡** **YO SOY TIPO HADA Y UNA PRINCESA! ¡ASÍ QUE ME DEBES OBEDIENCIA, CUBO DE HIELO CON PATAS!"** Diancie esquivo y contratacocon brillo mágico.

" **¡QUE HAS DICHO PRINCESA DE LOS GAYS!"** a estas horas Kyurem tenia la ira por las nubes.

" **¡LO QUE HAS OIDO TEME! ¡Y A QUIEN LE LLAMAS "PRINCESA DE LOS GAYS" , GI-!"**

"Vamos tranquilizaos Diancie y Kyurem." dijo una voz muy familiar desde la entrada de la cueva.

"¡ASH!" dijeron al reconocer la voz del humano.

( _y ahí parado debajo de unos carámbanos que habían surgido , aparentemente de la nada , estaba Ash Kechum con el traje que llevaba puesto como guardián del aura con el bastón de sir Aron en su poder )_

"Bueno yo les dijo a los valientes que se atreven a leer esto unos datos no mencionados anteriormente ( _en el fondo se escuchan explosiones por parte de Kyurem y Diancie matándose )_. En esta historia no paso la ultima batalla entre Sasuke y Naruto, mas que nada porque no quería un Sasuke y un Naruto mutilados de un brazo, y Sasuke , y su pandilla de maniacos , están en Konoha. Eso es todo , QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPITULO ( _mientras Kyurem y Diancie intentan matarse )_!" termino Ash de informarles para que puedan empezar a leer.

CAPÍTULO 1:

Esto es muy raro

"¡¿WTF?!" grito un Naruto que pensaba que a estas alturas había visto de todo.

Naruto parpadeo, se froto los ojos y volvió a mirar al espejo con una cara de no-creer-mi-vista y mentalmente le pregunto a Kurama…

'Kurama estas viendo lo mismo que yo o esto puede ser un genjutsu o un sueño muy malo . Aunque realmente espero que se un sueño ( _a este punto Naruto quería solamente despertarse en el hospital gritando y que Sakura le diese un buen puñetazo por el simple hecho de existir ).'_ comento mentalmente a su amigo peludo.

" _ **Siento decepcionarte , mocoso . Pero estoy viendo lo mismo que tu en este instante…"**_ oyo responderle el zorro.

En el espejo se veía que la pupila de los ojos de Naruto se parecían a las pupilas de Kurama partida por la mitad con una media luna enganchada en la parte de abajo con las puntas dobladas , vamos como el símbolo de Chrom , de Fire emblem: Aweking , en el brazo pero con el hueco de la parte de arriba relleno ( _aquí el link de la imagen_ . /e8a69b48f1893caf974b602ffc3e6aa4/tumblr_inline_nn38hs3uEs1s89g3e_  ).

De repente a Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío por las piernas y miro a bajo " Upps… Me olvide que estoy desnudo y mojado...Jejejejejeje..." se acordo mientras se rascaba tímidamente la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. En su interior, Kurama se palmeo la cara en la idiotez de su amigo humano, y si AMIGO humano.

Naruto , decidiendo ir a hablar con Tsunade , se vistió y fue al despacho de la Godaime Hokage pero , siendo el tonto que es , se olvido que Tsunade prácticamente lo quiere ver muerto… Meh , que se le va a hacer.

El rubio descerebrado , queriendo hacer una entrada cool , se dispuso a entrar por la ventana.

"Hola Tsunade-obach-" Naruto no pudo terminar su saludo ya que la Hokage , al verlo , decidió que seria buen momento para limpiar el suelo con el.

" **¡TU , MALDITO IDIOTA ! ¡TE DIJE QUE TENÍAS QUE QUEDARTE EN EL HOSPITAL PORQUE TENIAMOS QUE HACERTE MÁS PRUEBAS YA QUE TENER LA TEMPERATURA CORPORAL MÁS BAJO QUE 20Cº ES ESTAR LEGALMENTE MUERTO!"** la Godaime le reprendió mientras le salian venas en la frente.

Naruto , que ya se había recuperado , estaba sentado en el suelo sobando se el golpe y , agradeciendo a Kurama por su rápida regeneración , se puso en pie.

"Auch…¡ Tsunade -obachan no ves que estoy bien! ¡Y además vine porque me paso algo raro… pero no es con la salud!" grito un Naruto exasperado ya que simpre le terminan pegando.

La Hokage decidió que seria mejor escucharlo y después encadenarlo en una cama del hospital , eso si , después de llevárselo inconsciente y como un saco de patatas.

Con un suspiro, la Godaime Hokage tetona se sento y dijo"De acuerdo … Que es lo que quieres esta vez , Naruto?"

Naruto paso de exasperado a serio "Me puedes mirar a los ojos y ver si hay algo diferente , Tsunade."

Aquí Tsunade se puso seria , cuando Naruto de todas las personas le llama solo por el nombre sin el resto es que era importante . Así que se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a Naruto . Cuando llego lo miro a los ojos . Al principio no vio nada mientras fue hacia el pero ahora , más de cerca , pudo ver que la pupila era diferente . Lo miro un rato más y después se dirigió a Shizune.

"Shizune , es posible que quieras ver esto…" llamo la rubia.

Shizune era una mujer de estatura media con un pelo liso negro y corto con ojos del mismo color y piel blanca. Llevaba un kimono negro de bordes blancos con una banda lila en el estomago y unos zapatos de tacón negros. Debajo el kimono en la parte superior tiene una maya de metal y en la parte inferior vendajes como pantalones. Con la mascota cerdo de Tsunade, Tonton.

Hitsune , temiendo lo peor , se acerco y se sorprendió de los ojos de Naruto.

"¡¿Co-como?!" fue la tan esperada reacción.

Tsunade , no queriendo esperar mas , rápidamente dejo inconsciente a Naruto y lo cargo como un saco de patatas .

"¡Rápido! Llama a sus amigos y senseis para informarles lo ocurrido. Pero antes llama al hospital y diles que tengan una habitación separada y privada preparada.

Vamos a saber que le pasa antes que se despierte… ¡Ah! Y trae unas cadenas reforzadas de chakra." ordeno Tsunade apresuradamente.

Hitsune salio rápido para cumplir las ordenes de la Hokage mientras ella corría al hospital con Naruto inconsciente en la espalda y se sumía en sus pensamientos.

'Espero que esto no sea nada grave o alguna técnica Yagura puso en el sin darse cuenta . Naruto , no voy a dejar que mueras .' pensó la rubia muy preocupada por la salud del rubio.

Termino sus pensamientos al llegar al hospital donde fue recibida por unas enfermeras con una camilla , entre ellas Sakura , que al ver a Naruto inconsciente se preocupo .

"¡¿Tsunade-sensei , que le paso a Naruto ?!" pidio Sakura cuando Tsunade dejo a Naruto en la camilla.

"Les diré a todos los amigos y senseis de Naruto cuando estemos todos reunidos." fue la respuesta de la Hokage.

Sakura asintió y se llevaron a la habitación ya preparada al héroe de la guerra inconsciente para tratar lo que fuese que tuviera.

Al parece ni Tsunade ni Shizune se dieron cuenta que donde Naruto se había estrellado y puesto en pie , había un fina capa de hielo blanco que se estaba extendiendo poco a poco y el suelo hacia donde el hielo iba a ir se iba volviendo de color blanco…

 _Que le pasa a Naruto? De donde sale ese hielo y porque justamente donde estaba Naruto?_

 _No respuestas hasta el próximo episodio o dentro de muchos episodio!_

"Hablando desde Mundo Distorción ya que Kyurem y Diancie se las arreglaron para destruir nuestro hogar ( _detrás suyo se ve a Giratina mordiendo a la muerte a Kyurem y Diancie por destrucción de propiedad )_ Por cierto, comenten que les pareció y si los quieren así de largos o mas." Ash les saluda desde Mundo Distorción.


End file.
